Blood and spice
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Hermione isn't the shy bookworm everyone thinks she is, and in 6th year bellatrix finds out just how wrong they all are. Bellamione all the way! co written by SaikohBellaL and jakelover4ever. -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the new story I'm writing with the lovely SaikohBellaL. It's something I'm enjoying very much, because she's an amazing writer. It won't be on my account for long because we're making a joint account, and when it's up and ready ill let you guys know. We hope you enjoy it, so review and let us know. **

* * *

Hermione had always been different, not that she had ever told anyone, no way! That would only end in a disaster, to say the least. She'd always hidden what she was, who she was and over the years she'd become good at it – pretending to be normal. She felt the power coursing though her blood, pulsing at her finger tips just waiting to be released. She clenched her fists hard; too much power and only just enough control. She walked through the castle of Hogwarts on a cold, quiet night, the occasional human passed her, but she didn't as much bat an eye towards them as she steadily moved to her destination. The brisk, harsh wind hit her hard when she stepped outside the sleeping castle, wishing she had worn warmer clothes she shivered, but carried on to the Forbidden Forest, where she maneuvered her way through the dense shrug and towering trees. She opened the old wooden door to the abandon shack; she came here to get away from the human commotion, to get away from the temptation of using the power than beat hard at her fingertips. She scoured the messy shack; someone had been here, someone other than her. Who would come here, who would even know it was here – hidden in the depths of a dark forest, lurking with daunting creatures? Hermione sunk her self down onto the dingy couch stuffed into the corner of the shack. Who had been in her shack? Not another creature – no. She had come to an understanding with them that they were not to touch her shack, and besides it smelt like human… a mix between blood and spice, a mix between sweet and sour. She scanned the room for anything else unusual, her eyes landed on three tea cups. She smelt them, they too smelt of humans, not just any humans… one belonged to Severus Snape, the other to Draco Malfoy, it was the third sent from the third cup she could not place - it was the sent that filled the room; the blood and spice. She frowned; she could have sworn she smelt it before, she just couldn't figure out who the smell belonged to. Flashbacks of the battle in the ministry flooded her head, the sound of an insane cackled filled her mind; Bellatrix Lestrange… she was the woman who smelled of blood and spice. Hermione tossed and turned on the couch that she had fallen asleep on, her dreams were quite active. She dreamed of being able to use her powers – her sweet, sweet powers. She dreamed of breaking free from heavy iron chains, she dreamed of seduction that smelled of blood and spice, she dreamed of control. She dreamed of all the things that were just a touch away, all the things she wished she could do, all the powers she wished she didn't have control over. Sometimes she wished her parents hadn't taught her such control, she wanted to unleash the power she possessed; the ability to control, to have. She wanted to break free, to use the power that was rightfully hers, the control she possessed at her very fingertips. Hermione was woken from her sleep at the sound of footsteps outside, she fling her self up at withdrew her wand, she pointed it at the door which opened to reveal the very woman that smelled of blood and spice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione held her breath as Bellatrix glided into the room, her mind already thinking of ways to get out without giving herself away. She moved closer to the window, but stopped when her foot hit the leg of the chair next to her.

Bellatrix's head snapped to the side, her eyes looking for the source of the noise. Hermione felt a jolt go through her as her eyes locked with the onyx eyes of the death eater in front of her. The two stared at each other, both with different thoughts going through their heads. Hermione felt herself strain against her control, she could feel the power harder than ever, just waiting to escape her fingertips - her hands clenching and unclenching as she took deep breaths. She didn't understand what was going on with her body, but she did know it had everything to do with the beautiful woman currently glaring holes into her skull. Hermione's fingernails glowed a blood red color, she mentally cursed; something she hadn't yet mastered how to control.

"Well, well - if it isn't the little mudblood herself, come to die already? I'm going to have lots of fun with you," she said as she pointed her wand at Hermione, an insane glint to her eye that would probably scare a normal person- to bad Hermione wasn't a normal person.

"As fun as that all sounds, Bellatrix, I really must be getting back," Hermione purred out, trying to get her off her guard, so she wouldn't have to fight.

"And let all my fun walk away? I doubt that will happen muddy," Bellatrix said her lips curling into a wicked grin. "Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled.

Hermione easily side-stepped the spell, an amused smirk appearing on her lips. She raised a brow at Bellatrix - daring her to try again. Bellatrix growled and raised her wand once more. Spell after spell was dodged easily, though none were ever returned. Bellatrix's frustration was growing with every spell that missed its target.

"Enough of these games," Bellatrix yelled, the fury in her eyes was far to evident, "Crucio!"

The curse flew out of her wand, flying straight at Hermione – who, quite frankly, looked unaffected by the whole situation, she just waved her wand and the spell fizzled out of sight. The raven haired witch snarled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn? None of the spells you cast did anything at all, did you really think that one would?" Hermione asked, her head tilted to the side in a mocking way, with an underlying sound of belittlement coursing though her words.

"You dare speak to me that way you filthy mudblood! I will cut out your tongue, for ever speaking my name!" Bellatrix screeched, the insane glint in her eye taking over her whole face. Before she could do anything though, her arm started to burn. She looked down - seeing her dark mark change, and the jolt of electrical current that surged through it she knew she was being called by the Dark Lord himself.

"Seems to me your master calls - so you won't be doing anything of the sort, but don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Hermione said, brushing her fingers over Bellatrix's hand, neither witch failed to notice the tingling sensation of the skin-to-skin contact, before Hermione strode through the door - her smirk firmly in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the Prefects bathroom, waiting for her bath to run. She stripped off her clothes which still smelt of blood and spice, Hermione inhaled the sent deeply; it was strangely intoxicating.  
She slid gracefully into the hot, deep bath, with her mind spinning with questions, but not one answer. What was Bellatrix doing in the Forbidden Forest with Draco and Snape? What was Bellatrix doing there tonight? Why did her fingernails glow red of all colors, why that one? Why the color that meant desire? Did Bellatrix notice? Why did she care if Bellatrix noticed, she was just a pathetic little human, wasn't she?

The pulsing in her fingertips had died down, why she had had such an overpowering urge to use her powers worried her a little. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, an insane, psychotic, human Death Eater; definitely not someone her fingernails should be glowing blood red for and her fingertips should be pulsing hard for, right? To release her powers of seduction on her, no, not something she should even be thinking about. Hermione shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the crazed Death Eater… the human Death Eater.

_"You're not trying hard enough!" Her father yelled, "Shut them off, if we can do it you can!"_  
_"But I can't." The young girl with bushy hair whimpered; it was too hard, too much power and not enough control… she was dangerous, she was strong. A sharp slap to her face from her father was more than enough to anger her. Her fingernails turned black; anger. She screeched and shoved her and onto his arm, the power from her fingertips erupted, far more powerful than ever before, far too powerful for a 9 year old girl, far too powerful for anyone of her kind. His body went rigged and his mind went into a trance; he was entirely at her control. She smirked darkly; from that night forward she had blood on her delicate hands that were no longer innocent._

%^$%$%$

The next day was Saturday, which meant no classes; most people had run off the Hogsmeade, but not Hermione. She dressed in black jeans and the baggy grey hoody she had worn the night before; it still smelled of blood and spice. She stole a good day's supply of food from the kitchen and made her way down to the shack in the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know why exactly, was she hoping to see Bellatrix there again?

When she got there, she was slightly disappointed to notice Bellatrix was not there, but the smell of blood and spice still lingered vaguely.  
Hermione snacked on the chocolate from the kitchen as she flicked through a book. She heard the sound of leaves crunching, and quite possibly footsteps. She withdrew her wand, but did not stand up.  
She wasn't surprised when Bellatrix walked through the door.

"You again." The older witch snarled, she didn't point her wand this time.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Hermione challenged, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Her eyes narrowed on the girl on the couch, who looked quite relaxed. She graced her way over to Hermione, she bent her top half over so Hermione had a very clear view of her access amount of cleavage, Hermione smirked; she wondered if Bellatrix knew what she was doing.

"You should leave." She hissed dangerously.

"That's all? Just a warning? You're not going to torture me?" Hermione snorted, "Have some fun?" She said in a low, suggestive tone. Bellatrix's fingers traced Hermione's neck; she noticed how the young witch's nails suddenly glowed a blood red, "Don't think I don't know what you are." She purred into Hermione's ear, her lips brushed slightly against Hermione's ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

With out another word, the beautiful Death Eater turned around, but before she had the chance to walk out, Hermione grabbed her hand.  
Their eyes connected before their hands dropped, "How do you know?" Hermione demanded harshly.

"You're nails, the way you can deflect my spells, I can just tell." She slumped herself down on the couch, "You want power don't you, Hermione?" It did not go unnoticed when Bellatrix used her name.

Hermione said nothing; she just swallowed hard, did Bellatrix know that red nails meant desire? Bellatrix continued, "I know you do, I see the way you struggle to control the power inside of you, I see the way you are bursting to release it… I see it all."

Hermione turned her head towards the witch on the couch beside her, unsure of what to say, "Why do you care what I am, what I want?" She snapped.

She leaned in close to her ear, "I can give you the power you desire." she said, pulling back to look into Hermione's eyes

"You didn't answer my question." Hermione said dangerously, "Why do you care?"

"You'd be a great asset to the Dark Lord's cause…you and the rest of your people." She paused, her breath tickling Hermione's neck, "I can give you what you desire." She purred.

"And how do you know what I desire?" Hermione hissed back- her eyes watching Bella carefuly.

"Your nails – they speak for themselves; lusts, desire… your need for control, your need to use your powers."Bellatrix purred out, leaning closer to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in on Bellatrix's lushes lips, so full… so tempting. Bella licked her lips, and before she knew it, Hermione had given in to her desire. Her lips attacked the Death Eater's; Bella grazed her tongue on Hermione's teeth, begging for entrance, Hermione happily complied. Their tongues fought for dominance; Hermione won. She straddled the older witch, who tugged at her hair.  
Bella pulled away from the kiss, breathlessly, her lust filled eyes met Hermione's. The Gryffindor moved her lips to the dark witch's neck; she traced her tongue up the soft, pale skin, before she bit down on it a little too hard, drawing a speck of blood. She moved her lips to the other side of her neck, sucking until she had left a hickey. She smirked at her handy work.  
Hermione saw Bellatrix's eyes were flames of passion. Hermione ground her hips in to Bella's aching centre and from that moment on, clothes were lost faster than a golden snitch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh, yes!", Bellatrix moaned, as Hermione brought her closer and closer to her peak.

The smirk clear on Hermione's face as she drives her higher, to the point that all she can say is her name. When Hermione felt her get closer, she slid up her body, and put her mouth just over Bella's. When she hit climax, Hermione opened her mouth and Bella watched as blue energy was sucked from her mouth into Hermione's waiting one, Hermione's eyes turning an ice blue as she sucks in the energy.

Feeling weaker then normal, Bella tries to catch her breath- her mind still buzzing with aftershocks of pleasure. Hermione looks down at her, her hand tracking patterns over Bellatrix's uncovered stomach- she notices a faded scar running across the side of her rib with a frown.

When Bella finally catches her breath, she looks at Hermione in wonder, "I've never felt anything like that before, my husband has always been a bumbling fool at best," she said, as she sat up and works the kinks out of her neck.

Hermione's face takes on a darker tone as she growls out,"your husband is a fool, and if he ever touches what's mine again, I will kill him on sight," her eyes holding every bit of the murderous rage in her voice.

Bella looks back at her- her smirk obvious. Hermione moves to straddle her from the back, and places small kisses along her back,"do you know why you came back here, Bella?" She questioned, as she grabbed both her breasts in her hands, forcing her back into her front.

Bellatrix moaned as her head fell onto her shoulder,"I came back because I felt drawn here, to you," she whimpered as Hermione sucked on her neck, biting softly.

"Close, but not quite. You came back because we're bonded, that may be a small word to you humans, but to my people, it's how we find our mates," Hermione said as she got up, and put on her clothes.

Bellatrix followed her movements with her eyes, until she was almost out the door. She grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her deeply, as the aching in her heart deepened. When she opened her eyes, Hermione was gone.

Hermione walked past the great hall where she heard the sounds of laughter, shaking her head at human foolishness. She makes her way into the common room, and Harry and Ron are waiting for her.

"Hey mate," Ron gets out, a sheepish grin on his face.

" I'm not in the mood for your foolish mistakes, I'm not helping whatever it is. Go find someone who cares," she said walking past the bafoon and The-boy-who-lived-to-be-an-idiot. Both starring at her departing back.

Once safely in her dorm, she let out a deep breath, her head falling back into the door. She winced slightly when the door rubbed against the nail marks on her back, making her think of Bella. Her soft lips, those smoky eyes that watch her like a hawk. How she moans loud when she touches her just right, and digs her nails into her back. The way she moans her name, with so much need that it makes Hermione's insides burn with pleasure.

That night, Hermione dreamt of smoky eyes, and insane laughter with a smile on her face. Her last thought was when she would get to se the death eater again.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Bellatrix's POV.-**

I sat in the library of the Malfoy manor, sprawled out on the couch in front of the fire with a book in hand. I was looking at the pages, but wasn't really reading the book – too many thoughts raced through my mind. Okay, well that's a lie; only one thought really occupied my mind – Hermione. I had never felt so drawn to someone in my life, a fleeting thought in my mind thought perhaps she was using her powers of seduction on me, the way she could seduce me with her touch. I got up and searched for a book on Fae's. I found one and flicked through, coming to what Hermione was – a Succubus.

**_A Succubus is a type of Fae (a non-human that possesses a variety of different powers), a Succubus possesses the power to release the power to control or seduce someone through touch. Once they have released their power, the person on whom they have gained such control or seduction over is sent into a trance; they lose the ability to think and recall memories, they become something similar to a person with no soul; they are just a walking body. This trance can last from minutes to weeks, depending on the power of the Succubus. _****_Many Succubuses are known for their dark souls and it is very rare for them, or any Fae for that matter to behold magical blood, these Fae that do are particularly dangerous and have a lethal amount of power. _****_A Succubus can be recognized by few things – if they have not mastered this control; their fingernails will glow different colors according to there mood. Their eyes are another indicator, they may be of varied color, but they always have an icy look to them, another indicator is their high quality agility skills, and lastly – they have no heart, they are not born with one – their veins and lungs circulate the blood around their body. _**  
**_Fae's are a rare, lethally powerful species, which should be treated with great caution, a Succubus especially – they are beautiful but deadly. _**  
**_For more information on the Fae species, go to page 14._ **

I finished reading; I had come to two conclusions – one I was not under Hermione's power, as I could still think for myself and recall memories, and two Hermione was definitely a Succubus – she held all the signs (despite not being able to see into her body and check if she had a heart, I had felt no heart beat when we had been in the shack).  
Cissy walked in to the library, I shoved the book under a pillow, I would have to read more about Fae's later.

"Hi, Bella." She greeted me.

"Hi, Cissy – what can I do for you?" I asked, rather impatiently.

"Nothing really." She shrugged, "Who gave you those hickeys?" She asked, tracing the dark marks on my neck, "Rodolphus?" She inquired – my sister had always been nosey.

"Cissa, you know that my pathetic little husband only ever touches me when he tries to beat me." I snapped.  
She shrunk back a little in shame, "Right… Any way," She was eager to change the topic, "Who gave them to you?"

"None of your business, Cissa." I said, rolling my eyes.

She grinned like a teenager in desperate need if gossip, "Oh, come on, Bella! Tell me." She whined.

I chuckled a little, "Give it up, I'm not going to tell you."

She ignored me, "You've even got bite marks." She commented.

Hermione wasn't exactly gentle, was she? "Just 'cause your sex life's a joke…" I said, half joking, half serious.  
She raised her eyebrows, "You have no idea." She said in a rather suggestive tone. I chuckled, before my dark mark started to throb.

#$##$#$###$

**-No one's POV.-**

Hermione sat underneath a tree, with a book of Dark Magic in her hands; Hermione had never been a 'good little witch', she always felt a strong pull towards the dark arts, a need to control, a need for power. She had always blamed it on her being a Succubus, but she knew that she was never going to be 'the golden girl' she knew she was never going to fight for 'good' for the Order, she had known all along she was never who she saw made out to be; a pure little girl, Potter's best friend who would help him destroy the Dark Lord, no – that would never happen, she would never be that person.

"Granger!" Her name snapped her back into reality; she saw Draco stride over to her, now what? She thought as she stood up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snarled.

"Get out from under my tree."

"Your tree? I didn't know you owned it." She scoffed.

"I always come here, and I don't appreciate your filthy mudblood germs all over my spot. Now get out of here, you good for nothing mudblood." He sneered.

"Good for nothing? At least I know how to keep my woman satisfied; I'm always over hearing Pansy talking about the way she wished you'd fuck her properly." Hermione sneered.

Draco's face boiled with anger and a hint of embarrassment, before he realized what Hermione had said, that she knew how to keep her woman satisfied, "Your woman?" He enquired with raised eyebrows.

Hermione smirked, "Yeah; just ask your Aunt." She replied smugly, before walking away, leaving Draco speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**_'Bella,'_ **Bellatrix's head shot up- looking around to see who called her name.

_**'Bella'**_Again the voice called- sounding oddly familiar. Bella frowned, feeling as if she was really as crazy as everyone says she is.

_**'Come back to me Bella, I need to see you'** _the voice sounded again. This time, Bella recognized the voice as Hermione's soft drawl.

"Ok, I'm really off my rocker because I'm hearing Hermione's voice," Bella said, rubbing her temples.

A dark husky chuckle sounded in the room, making her shiver and a heat to start deep within. _**' you're not hearing things Bella, I'm actually talking to you- one of my many tricks. I was wondering if you would come back to the castle, I'm in need of company that has more then two brain cells'**_she said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Mmm and what's in this for me? Its not exactly easy to get into Hogwarts," Bella said, playing coy.

_**'If you're good, I'll get you your favorite type of toy, I may even toy with you myself- if you're really good'** _Hermione purred, and Bella's stomach did flips, her mind thinking of all the ways she could get toyed with.

"I'll be there in five minutes," she said, causing Hermione to chuckle deep in her chest. _**'I knew you'd see things my way'** _she said.

Five minutes saw Bellatrix at the small cabin door. It swong open revealing Hermione's lace and leather clad form- the knowing smirk on her face giving her a seductive air.

"Come love, we're burning daylight. I hope you're wearing comfortable clothes, because this could get messy," Hermione said, pecking Bella on the lips.

They walked into a muggle bar, Hermione's eyes searching for the perfect prey. Her eyes landing on a lonely figure in the back, his striking green eyes catching her attention.

She signaled for Bella to follow her lead as she glided towards her prey whispering to Bella, " I hope you're ready to see just how powerful I really am."

With a seductive gleam in her eyes, she leaned into him over the table, "Hey there handsome, what's a guy like you doing sitting alone? Why don't you come party with us and show us a good time," she purred, brushing her hand over his, her hand glowing a deep red for a split second.

He looked at her with longing in his eyes as he got up and followed them out of the bar. When they walked up to a abandoned warehouse, he frowned.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," he said, his uneasiness showing.

Hermione turned to him, and touched her lips to his, they pulsed red like her hands had and she pulled back whispering, "of course its a good idea, you want to have a good time don't you?"

He sagged against her, his eyes hypnotized as he nodded his head. She smirked at him and sent a wink at Bella and dragged him into a room off to the side, Bella following with a curious look on her face.

when he was handcuffed to the pipes above him she walked over to Bella and kissed her deeply. "You shouldn't believe everything you read in books Bella, especially ones written by pathetic humans that know not of what they speak. Though some things are true, its better to ask," she said pointing at her chest- where a strong heart beat, but Bella could see the lingering coldness in her eyes.

"Some things about my people don't apply to me, but all will be revealed in do time. For now, enjoy your toy so I can enjoy mine," she said, sucking behind Bella's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella walked around the man, surveying her handy work. The man- she never caught his name, was panting, his eyes glazed over in pleasure, as he pleaded for release.

She smirked, "Oh I don't know, I'm having so much fun. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you," she asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Hermione-finally bored with her lover's antics, walked in front of the man and grabbed his manhood. He was so close to the edge that set him off, and as he came Hermione sucked his life source out of his mouth- her eyes flashing to an ice blue.

"I wasn't done playing, and now he's dead. What am I supposed to do now", Bellatrix asked, annoyance in her tone as she glares at the back of Hermione's head.

Hermione turned towards her- her eyes still ice blue making Bella shiver, and pulls her into another room down the hall. When Bella sees the room she gasps, the blood red walls making the king sized bed stand out. Hermione pushes her onto the bed and straddles her hips, a naughty smile on her lips. Bella looks up at her, and for the first time, studies her face. Her pouty lips, and rosy cheeks make her frown. Something was off, she could feel it, but what? She looked closer and realization dawns on her.

"Why do you hide from me," she asked, slight hurt in her eyes.

Hermione pauses, a frown etched on her face as she looks at her lover in confusion, " What are you talking about? Hide what," she asks.

"Yourself. I'm no fool Hermione, your a succubus there's no way you would look as plain as you do naturally, its a glamour. If I really am your mate, you would feel no need to hide from me, and yet you do," she sneered, trying to make Hermione get off of her so she could leave.

Realization crosses Hermione's features, as she holds Bellatrix down, her face serious as she locks eyes with her- ignoring the blazing glare shot her way, "make no mistake human, if I say something I mean it, you are my mate, like it or not," she growled out, but her eyes softened as she sees slight fear flash in Bella's eyes for a split second, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you by not taking off my glamour, honestly I forgot about it- the only thing on my mind was you. You may not understand because you're human, but fae mate for life, so my feelings are stronger then yours, and it hurts me that you doubt my love for you," Hermione got out, turning her head so Bella wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Bellatrix's heart skips a beat as she sees the softer side of her lover- a side no one gets to see. Her heart swells at the thought of being loved my this woman, and she can feel a rush of emotion- something she hadn't felt in over 20 years.

"Look at me," she said, moving Hermione's face until their eyes locked, "I overreacted, I'm so used to people using me my first thought was that you were to. I'm not good with emotions, this is all new to me, so it's hard to let my guard down," she said looking uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Hermione just grinned, getting up and grabbing her wand. She waved it and said a few words under her breath, and the glamour faded, leaving only the real her behind.

Bellatrix's breath caught as she took in Hermiones new features. Her cheek bones were higher, and her nose was smaller, her once soft jawbone was now defined and strong, but what really caught Bella's attention was her eyes. The once soft brown eyes were now a brilliant hazel, the flecks of green standing out more the anything else. She looks harder and notices a thin ring of ice blue, that isn't obvious without knowing what you're looking for.

Hermione lifted her shirt above her head, pulling it off and throwing it in a random corner. Bellatrix's eyes took in the new skin revealed to her, her mind faintly noting her abbs were more defined, as her eyes were drawn to her chest. Where modest B cups once sat, firm C cups that practically spilled out of her bra.

Hermione smirked as she leaned down, placing a hungry kiss to Bella's lips, "no more hiding, I promise. Now, let me love you like you deserve, my love," she purred, as she took her time leaving kisses all over Bella's chest, causing her to moan and grab a fist full of Hermione's now smooth chocolate locks.

"Bella wake up, we have to leave soon," Hermione whispered, as she traced patterns onto Bella's naked back.

Bellatrix groaned and rolled to face her, a pleased smile on her sleepy face as she remembers their time together. With a smirk she looks at Hermione's neck, where several hickies and bite marks lay. She watches as Hermione puts on her clothes, and hands her hers when she sits up.

After they get dressed they head back to the small cabin, both dreading the moment they both know is coming.

"Give me your hand," Hermione says, as the sit on the couch.

She pulls out a necklace with a locket on it, and hands it to Bella, " if you ever need me, if you have this I'll know. Its been in my family for years, and was given to me along with a matching one by my grandmother before she died," she told Bella, showing her the one she had around her neck.

"I should go, my sister will worry if I'm gone any longer," Bella whispered, placing a deep kiss onto Hermione's lips, before getting up and heading to the door. She swore she heard Hermione whisper I love you as she left, but brushed it off as wishful thinking, a smile coming to her lips. She was falling for Hermione- and falling fast.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bella arrived at the Malfoy Manor her blonde sister was waiting for her, with an unsatisfied look on her face, "Bellatrix - where have you been!" Narcissa huffed.

"Calm down, Cissa." Bella sneered, "I've just been out."

"Where is out? The Dark Lord will be here any minute and you're not dressed appropriately, to say the least." She surveyed her sister's rather revealing clothes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, sister dear, I'll go and change now." Bella said, and walked up to her room to do exactly that.

* * *

When Bella had finished getting dressed, she made her way down to the drawing room, where the Death Eater meeting was being held - she was the last one to arrive, which was odd, because she was normally he first.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my Lord, please forgive me." She spoke with respect, as she took a low bow.

"It's okay, Bella - we have no stared yet, please take a seat." The Dark Lord said, gesturing to the spare seat beside him.

Bella nodded, "Thank you, my Lord."

"Shall we commence now?" The Dark Lord asked his followers.

There were murmurs of 'yes, my Lord's and nods. As the Dark Lord began giving out recruiting missions, Bella's eyes that were normally glued to him with anticipation and loyalty drifted slowly from nothing to everything - she was clearly distracted, and this did not go unnoticed.

* * *

After he meeting, the Dark Lord pulled Bellatrix aside, "Bella, is something troubling you? You did not seem focused today, that is certainly not like you." He said to her, once they were alone in he drawing room.

"I'm sorry, my Lord - I have been distracted... I promise it will not happen again."

"It's okay, my dear Bella - you are just human after all and can not expected to be perfect all the time, now can you?"

"I suppose..." She said slowly, "But I can assure you, my Lord, it won't happen again."

"Good to hear." He smiled, "What is on your mind, may I ask?"

Bella paused, not quite sure how to say 'Hermione is on my mind.' "It's just ahh..."

"A person?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"One day Bella, you will realize that life is far easier with out love and lust."

"I already realize that, my Lord, but I can't help what I feel."

"Is it love?"

"well..." She thought about it, "No yet."

"Who is he? Is he on our side?"

"She, my Lord. And she isn't not on our side, if you understand. She has fantastic potential, skill and limited mercy. She is a Succubus and a witch and would do our cause well."

"Very well. You have one week to convince her to join us, you understand, Bella? If she is all you say she is, she will be very valuable."

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed.

"What is her name?"

Bella gulped, "Hermione Granger."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione shifted in her seat, her stomach twisted in nots and a flash of fear shot through her. 'Bella' she thought, as she got up and ran from her charms class, claiming illness when her professor tried to stop her. She ran through the castle and into the forbidden forest, through shrubs and dodging trees at an inhumane speed. Stopping short in a clearing, she took a deep breath and used her connection to Bellatrix to find her.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see the dark lord's hand connect with Bella's cheek. The succubus in her roared with rage, and in the blink of an eye she had him pinned to the nearest wall. He looked on in shock, before quickly recovering and trying to get her hands from around his neck.

Unfortunately for him, he realized too late that his magic had little to no effect on her, in fact it only seemed to drive her hands tighter around his neck, a dark smirk on her lips as her eyes flashed ice blue.

"Bella, control your lover before she does something you both will regret," he hissed, face showing no emotion.

"Hermione love, let him go, then we can talk" she purred, kissing Hermione's neck, smirking when she felt a shiver.

A dark chuckle was her only answer, "If you think using her will save your pathetic human life... it won't. I'm sure she's told you what I am, but do you know what I'm capable of? How weak your lowly body really is?"

She finally released him though, stepping back with a smirk so evil it put his to shame, "you dare insult me, Mudblood! I am the the purest of the pure bloods, you should be in awe," he hissed, clearly pleased with himself.

Hermione's cold laughter was mocking in a way that made even Bellatrix feel inferior,"even if that were true, do you really think that will impress me? Do you know what pure bloods are? No? I'll tell you," she said, sitting in his chair," humans didn't always have magic, the only reason you have it now, is because a group of Fae scientists took humans and gave them their magic. At first it was for fun, a way to keep themselves amused, but one in particular seemed to be far more powerful then the rest. He was born in the labs, his parents died soon after his birth causing him to be raised by Fae. Years later all the test subjects were released, because our elders found out about the cruelty being put upon them. They were treated like slaves, all but the boy. We all thought we had heard the last of the backlash from their little slave ring, until we heard of the great wizard behind king Arthur," she said, sounding amused by the whole thing.

"Merlin," Bellatrix said in disbelief.

"The very same," Hermione nodded," only he didn't become Merlin until after he left the labs, his name was subject 342. They choose to leave well enough alone, not wanting to cause an uproar. Centuries later and here we are. The only way to keep one's 'pure blood' is inbreeding, do you know what that does to humans? If anything you're lower then any Mudblood could ever be, not to mention the fact that you're human," she finished, the silence filled with tension.

"Why did you never tell me," Bellatrix asked, breaking the silence.

"Would it have changed anything? You are devoted to your cause, that is admirable, but it makes things difficult," Hermione sighed.

"Difficult? How so," Bella asked, frown on her face.

Hermione sighed,"I have yet to figure out what to do with my life, and you have, I can't hold you back because of my needs," she said, standing to look out the window.

"Then join us, stay with me," Bellatrix said, not liking the thought of her lover leaving.

"You would be free to do what you pleased, within reason. And access to an unlimited supply of people to feed from. You could go anywhere and do anything you want, only answering to me," the dark lord said, seeing a way to have a very powerful alliance.

"Working for a human? I'd rather die," Hermione said, a dark chuckle leaving her lips, " I'll stay on one condition, we both become co rulers, you get the glory and we can let your little subjects believe I work for you, but you don't make a move without my ok. I know how this war ends, and I also know you need my power if you want to win," she said, getting up and walking over to Bella.

She kissed her deeply, drawing a moan from her lips. She opened her mouth, and pushed blue energy into Bella's mouth, and pulled back. She watched as the cut on her face healed with a smirk.

"I'll see you soon, love. don't keep me waiting long Tom, Bella knows how to find me,"and with that she was gone, leaving stunned faces behind.


	10. Important!

Oh god! I feel really bad guys! I started this story with a co writer, and honestly, that's the only way it'll get finished. Unfortunately, life has gotten in the way for my co writer, so she left it up to me to finish. I really want to, but I doubt it'll happen by myself. So, if anyone wants her spot, just send me a PM. Otherwise, I hope you guys aren't too mad about the end if this story! Maybe I'll come back to it, but that's highly unlikely.

Because I really love this story, and it saddens me to see it end like this, if I don't get another co writer, I'll put this story up for adoption to anyone who feels like they want to give it a shot. I'm really sorry about this guys!

-Jakelover4ever


End file.
